The Cherry Blossom
by Leila91
Summary: Just a short oneshot. The scene had been rolling around my head for a while so I decided to put it down on paper. Basicaly it's just a small scene taking place in the middle of a case. N/F fluff. My very first fanfic so I hope everyone enjoys it.


Disclaimer: Now, I know this may come as a shock to most of you but I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys or any other characters you may see. Such a shame isn't it?

A/N : Well this is my first fanfic ever. Just a short oneshot. I wanted to try a short story before I attempted a major story. Please be honest in your reviews. If I suck at writing I would really like to know before I expose anyone else to it. lol.

The Cherry Blossom

Frank grabbed Nancy's hand and pulled her back towards him.

"What.." was all she got out before he jerked both of them behind the cherry blossom tree she had been admiring earlier. She could feel the branches just above their heads shake and tangle in her hair as he pinned her body to the trunk with his own. He held a finger to his lips to quiet her. Nancy wasn't about to listen.

"Frank what on earth are you doing!" Instead of answering he moved his body away from her enough that she could shift her position and directed her gaze around the tree. She cautiously peered around the trunk and saw what had made him act so quickly. There, not even ten feet away were the two men that had tried to run their car off the road only a few hours earlier. She swiftly hid back behind the trunk as the two men turned their way. Again Frank pressed into her trying to hide his wider body behind hers and the tree trunk. A task easier said then done. Nancy put both her hands on his waist and tried to position him so he couldn't be seen. After a few tense minutes they heard both men's footsteps fading away and realized they had started walking in the opposite direction down the street. Both let out a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close for comfort." Frank said as he let out a breath. Nancy could feel it tickle across the top of her head. After the men had left he had rested his chin on the top of her head in relief.

"You said it." She replied. She then realized that they were both still standing wrapped together behind the tree. In order to make his shoulders seem smaller, Frank had folded his arms in behind Nancy and he was still pressed close against her.

"Ummm Frank..." Nancy said hesitantly.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Your really pushing those personal space boundaries." She joked, trying to make light of the situation. She realized that even to her it sounded weak.

"Oh.." He said sounding somewhat embarrassed. He quickly unwrapped himself from Nancy and stepped back. He looked at her for a split second before he realized he couldn't exactly figure out what to say in order to explain himself . He settled for turning away from her, hoping she would just follow him and they would both forget about it. Instead he heard her call his name.

"Yeah." He replied nervously, hearing the hesitation in her voice. He then heard her sigh.

"I'm stuck." She replied. He turned to look at her curiously and couldn't help but chuckle at the defeated sound of her voice. He hadn't realized her hair had gotten tangled in the branch above her head. Looking on amused he saw that a large chunk had wound it's way around a leafy branch while another chunk was wrapped around a flower, some of it's petals falling gently onto her head and shoulders.

"This is not funny Hardy." She said sternly as he reached for her hair.

"Of course it's not." He said, still chuckling, as he began gently working the tendrils away from the branch. He looked down and it struck him how much smaller she was then him. Not that it meant she still couldn't kick his but if she so chose, he regretfully thought. He had finished working her hair out of the branch and was brushing his fingers through it to get the knots he had created out.

"Ow." She said softly, wincing a bit, as he hit a particularly stubborn knot.

"Sorry." He replied. He silently brushed out the rest of the tangles and then smoothed her hair down fingering the slight curls at the bottom. He felt Nancy's hand wrap around his and gently guided it away from her hair.

"We should see if we can track where those guys were going before we lose them." She said softly.

"Right...of course." He said and followed her down the street.

A/N: well there it is. I hoped everyone enjoyed reading it. Again please review. I would really like to know what everyone thinks before I even attempt at an actual story.


End file.
